Risen
by Tiruneko
Summary: Originally a place for the worst and most despicable of criminals,Jigoku was created to make the condemned live out the terrifying last moments of their victims, to live surrounded by the risen, rotting corpses of their victims bodies, to be chased endlessly by them, knowing if they catch you, they will kill you. But then it malfunctioned, and the population of Earth was sucked in.


*1*

World of The Condemned  


The silence all around is deafening. A thick type of silence, making you feel almost as if you were deaf. Not a noise, not a single noise is heard. A true silence is what this is. A truly, terrifying, anxious, deafening silence, is all that is heard.

A thick, cool, moisture hangs in the air, the type just after rain fall, but without the sound of falling dew drops, without the sound of gentle winds, without the sound of birds chirping, without the sound of wind chimes, without sound. Just silence is in the air. And then moaning.

The horrible moaning noise comes next, shattering the silence much like glass being dropped carelessly onto tile. Then panting and the smacking of feet on the ground come. A grunt of surprise as a foot hits the ground fast, but the footsteps continue at a gradually increasing speed. A knocking of a thick branch on a thick tree trunk echoes a little loudly, stones smack into the ground behind the running figure, and the moaning increases into a gurgling groan, carrying louder than the figure anticipated. The running figure reaches a large clearing in the forest, bordered on some sides by large and smooth black boulders that circle the small spring. With ease the figure slips through a gap in between one of these rocks, easing themselves with little noise onto the moist soil of the ground.

"Come on…"

A shaking hand with clearly little coordination grips one of the rocks. The hand is a grey color, with small bumps similar to colorless pimples lining all the fingers. A large open wound is on the back of the grey hand, seeping out a pale red color that is thick like the consistency of sludge. The horrible moaning grows to a bubbling grumble as another hand grips the rock, pulling the thing further into the area. Suddenly, with a burst of energy, the thing surges forward, causing the hands to fly into the gap at an angle, sending a head sliding through, revealing a pair of pale, cracked, and blood covered lips and glassy eyes. The moving corpse seems to shake and bump into the rocks, it's shoulders caught in the gap and unable to push through. As more and more pile on top of the stuck one, it slowly becomes forced through with the crunching of bones. Both of its arms are broken, but it only makes the figure's job easier.

"Come on you filthy bag of rotting flesh…"

The figure raises a long machete and rushes forward, sending a heavy boot hurling into the thing's skull, sending blood splattering everywhere with a loud squelching noise. Another one, female, pushes its way through into the area. It died wearing a university sweatshirt and a pair of skinny jeans, a once probably pretty blonde student reduced to a hungry walking bag of death. It's lips and almost all of its mouth is missing, where tan and rosy cheeks used to be now reduced to a few tendons and yellow jagged teeth inside of an oozing red mouth. Upon falling into the area it writhers on the floor as another squeezes in through the rocks, coming crashing down on top of it. The figure stalks forward, cautious of coming too close to the entrance gap. The blade of the machete slips easily through the decaying skin layer, and, with slight difficulty, penetrating the skull of the female university student only after taking care of the one on top of it of course.

Two more force themselves through, one a particularly large man wearing a coffee shop worker's uniform. Those are dealt with the same manner, swiftly and without hesitation. The final one makes its push in, a mere teenage girl, once probably thriving in school and with friends. No way to know now. The world is quite a different place than what it used to be. Not even children are spared anymore.

The figure stands over the bodies of the dead, watching the last drops of blood rush out of their open wounds. She watches, making sure every last one is dead. The girl is tall in stature, with sloppy and lopsided clothes, long faded from their vibrant colors. They were never that vibrant anyways to begin with, but it's not like they've gotten any better over the past year. A baggy and slowly unraveling black long sleeve shirt and torn blue jeans with brown hiking shoes that reach up to her ankles is what she wears, along with a dark green backpack and a belt with a make shift sheath for her two machetes. Also she has fingerless fabric grey gloves. The girl has long teal hair, pulled up into twin pig tails, and bangs drooping far over her eyes, hiding a soft gaze with an expression of disgust as she stares down at the rotting bodies. A dog tag glistens around her neck, with the name MIKU engraved sloppily with a knife over the original writing it was made with.

"Serves you right for eating _my_ rabbit." She mutters bitterly, remembering how angry she had been upon finding these things eating out of _her _trap.

Turning away from the gross scene, and sheathing her weapons, she walks further down the spring, dipping a brown canteen into the cold running water. She also drags a fat but short jug through it, capping it and placing it into her backpack. It was a decent walk back, and worrying any members of the group would mean getting everyone worked up for nothing, which was never a good thing.

With a sigh of irritation the teal haired girl named Miku stands, taking a moment to inhale the scent of evening rain. As she lazily stares off at the tree tops, her hand subconsciously comes to touch the dog tag dangling from her neck. It's origin still brings back terrifying and horrible memorizes with a wave of pain and other raw emotion she wishes not to ever feel again. But then again, the world, is far gone. This world, this world was meant to be hell. Created for that soul purpose.

Originally a place for the worst and most despicable of criminals, this world was created. A place where each murderer, thief, rapist, serial killer, any horrible criminal could live out the rest of their lives in horror, in a nightmare world they would never wake up from. That is the goal of Jigoku. To make the condemned live out the terrifying last moments of their victims, to live surrounded by the risen, rotting corpses of their victims bodies, to be chased endlessly by them, knowing if they catch you, they will eat their body and turn them into one of them. Then they'll be killed back in the real world, and be stuck in Jigoku, trapped in this endless world of death. It was a brilliant idea. No more prisons or jails were necessary, only Jigoku. But then it malfunctioned, and every civilian in the world was transported into Jigoku, and trapped there. And if you die in Jigoku, torn apart by others who were unable to escape the Risen, or torn apart by the condemned themselves, you become one of them. The Risen. And you never leave.

You just die. Your mind just dies, leaving only this shell of a person, this rotting corpse with no feelings or emotion, running on the pure desire to kill and feed.

Jigoku, it is appropriately named. Hell. It is named Hell, the Hell on Earth. But it isn't really Earth anymore it's Jigoku, populated by the Risen, oh and of course, the condemned.

Then the people like Miku, the survivors.

But there just a small part of the population.

Just insignificant.

Sooner or later, they'll be risen anyways.

Right?


End file.
